


恩培多克勒

by TaciturnSocrates



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaciturnSocrates/pseuds/TaciturnSocrates
Relationships: 玄亮, 维亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	恩培多克勒

1  
建兴十二年八月的某一天，诸葛亮突然失踪了。

“这到底怎么回事？”杨仪在营帐内来回绕圈，“你可是就在他身边看着的。”

姜维没有回答。此刻他跪坐在几案边，视线焦距于某个不存在的罅隙，这让他整个人显得很远。他觉得他没有消化掉这个事情，莫名其妙的失重合上了他的嘴。

费祎跑过去拉杨仪的袖子，他转圈的速度快如一匹奔马，掀起的风差点没把他带倒在地。操你妈的，费祎心里想。“杨哥，”他尴尬又不失温柔地微笑，“你先别转了，头晕。”杨仪脚步一顿，猛然转头看他，发梢如空然落地的鞭子似的甩过背去，突然凑近的一张辉辉的脸吓了他一跳。

杨仪额上亮晶晶地挂着细密的汗珠，双眼闪得如两个白炽灯，明晃晃地烧起来，让人看不清表情。费祎只觉得营帐里炉火的声音从未有过的明晰盛大，而自己立马变成了一节灰褐的枝柯。

值此无言以对的尴尬时刻，姜维终于开口了。“他之前让我帮他拿架子上的模型，”他的嗓子里仿佛卡了一口痰，干涩的骨头从咽喉内部开始生长、肿大，鲋鱼一般腾挪于涸辙之冢，“我扶他从床上坐起来，就去拿了，等我一转身，他就不见了。”

费祎和杨仪拎着两张愣怔的面孔双双望向他。

“他好像在我回头的一瞬间变成纸片了，薄薄地摊在床面，我掀起被子，却发现什么都没有，除了被炉火照亮的一片红阴影。”姜维说完，立即感觉嘴皮上下再一次黏连起来，渐变干涸。这不像是我会说出来的话。姜维心里想。

2  
“哦。”诸葛亮应道。

姜维一边用空白的表情作军事汇报，一边把布防图、公文、奏表、信件一张一张摊开举在他面前。他斜倚在床头，瘦成窄窄的一条，骨头从衣领和肩线处不受控制地支棱出来，一杆枝桠横生的细柏似的。有时候，姜维想就这样掐着他的脖子把他拎起来，然后在风中晃荡晃荡，这样骨头就会跟风铃似的叮当作响，而他会是什么表情呢？姜维想，随即他就看到一张温和的、微笑的脸，在掌心上方悬空着，丝毫不因为颈部的逼仄露出半点赤红和惶急——那当然是一张不显露意义的脸，也正因此充满了轻蔑和嘲讽（针对所有人的）。当然，这个想法没能投诸实现，主要是因为诸葛亮长得比他高。

他回答完最后一个“哦”，把该更正的人事布防，该调动的队伍，该处理的文件一一交代清楚，然后用袖口捂住了眼睛。

“灯太亮了。”声音闷闷地从衣袖下传出。姜维起身把灯挪远了一点，床沿的阴影瞬时伏下去，滑过了诸葛亮露在外面的半张脸。

他猛然咳嗽起来。

姜维跑过去，顺着他的背轻轻捋，诸葛亮咳得上气不接下气，整个身体大幅度地前后摇摆，直至匍匐在床板上，额发落在被褥，融成一片阴影。诸葛亮在这样的静默中喘息了片刻，让逼出的眼泪渐渐回笼至眼眶，然后慢慢转身瘫倒在床。

“喝点水吗？”姜维攥住他的一节手臂，把水递过来。他接过，握在掌心，但没有喝。

“你知道吗？”诸葛亮咽了咽喉咙，“我觉得我快要死了。”姜维心里想，这是显而易见的。“一般人快死的时候会想什么？悔恨吗？遗憾？或是恐惧？”

姜维说，“我不知道，我自己没死过，我只看别人死过，但我不明白他们在想什么。我只是对上了很多张没有意义的脸。”

诸葛亮没理他。“我没有任何感觉。”他说，“我不感觉悔恨，遗憾，恐惧，甚至不感觉解脱，或者任何幸福。”他的尺骨硌在姜维掌心，“怎么形容呢？”他轻轻呼气，“那感觉就像是走进一件空屋子，门对面是一扇大铜镜，一瞬间彻头彻尾地把我自己映在眼前了。

“起初，当然是有点惊讶的，但很快就习以为常了，镜子对面有这么一个东西，就好像发现屋子里有个人，很快你就跟他聊起天，变得熟稔，知悉，洞察，然后将其消化，理解，遗忘，变成你习惯又陌生的一部分。

“就好像你把他吃掉了。”他说。“你明白吗？”

姜维沉默了一下。他觉得有点尴尬，因为他不知道怎么回答他，他觉得可能是自己哲学没怎么学好的缘故（其实压根就没学），诸葛亮跟他讲的镜子听起来和雨后的水洼没什么区别。为了填补这段空隙，诸葛亮撑起半边身子把握着的白水一饮而尽，然后把杯子递给了姜维。

姜维接过来，他想到怎么回答了。“你跟我说起先帝，在场的人如今只剩下了你，”他问他，“他驾崩以后，也是你带着他的梓宫一路回到成都，你那时是怎么想的呢？”

诸葛亮试图坐起来，这个动作令他开始微喘，姜维将他捋直，把肩膀送到他脑袋边枕着，诸葛亮拍拍他胳膊，“我还要一杯。”

姜维把水递给他，看着他慢慢喝下。

“我觉得很开心。”他回答道，“我去见他的时候，他好像一下子变老了，很大程度上是因为病的缘故。

“一个人老了，就会变得讨人嫌，病了，也会变得讨人嫌，一个人又老又病，就让人难以忍受了。”他握着杯子的手垂到被褥上，“我赶去见他，一进门就跑过去握住他的手，连他的手也变了，感觉完完全全是个陌生人，我心里很奇怪，这是刘备吗？是不是他骗我了，其实这个压根不是他，是他派人装出来逗我的，实际上他还在秭归打架呢。这是不是还挺讨厌的？”他笑起来。

姜维面无表情。

诸葛亮就停下笑，继续说道：“实际上我挺尴尬的，因为不知道怎么面对他，他一下子变成一个我意料之外的人，又破，又老，又旧，感觉没办法缝合了。

“晚上我睡在他旁边，他发出那种破碎的呼吸声，像风吹进一间破屋子，很刺耳，搞得我一夜没睡着，我觉得我已经堵不上那些洞了，也没人能堵上。

“那个时候我就想，他应该要死了。这对他来说应该挺好的。”他微不可察地点了下头，给予自己一个确信的暗示，“然后，他就死了。”

“你哭了吗？”姜维问。

“我没哭，”诸葛亮说，“我是说，我流泪了，但是我没哭。”

姜维点点头。

3  
诸葛亮失踪后的军中事宜并没有想象中的混乱，主要是因为他们在他屋里找到了一些书信。一封给刘禅，一封是家书，剩下一封是给他们三个的。信中很简短明确地交代了他们各自要做的事，而对于自己的失踪并没有作清楚的解释，只是在信的末尾让他们去定军山找他。

拔营退兵。其实要做的只有这件事。他们把消息告诉必要的人，讨论退军的细枝末节，整合粮草，安排行伍，打包行李，着手解决一些不安定的威胁。整个秋天暗夜一样拢下来，把一些隐秘的、堂皇的、摇摇欲坠的、无所遁形的东西一并咽下去了，轻轻巧巧的。

姜维策马跑到渭水边，假装没看到旁边的费祎。风从扁平的河流上方松松垮垮地荡过来，荡回去，天气持续变灰，渭水显得枯瘦又憔悴，窄窄长长的一条，对岸却变得遥迢了，像一个落魄的挥手告别。姜维开始想起一些人，一个人。这个时候费祎凑近他，拍拍他肩膀。

“哥。”他开口，“你怎么也跑这儿来了。”

“也，”姜维说，“你为什么跑这儿。”

“杨哥叫我去打探魏延的口风，我搁这儿蹲一会儿，一会儿就走。”费祎说。

姜维看着他，觉得他可怜又瑟缩，风把他俩的头发都吹乱了，姜维想，此刻的费祎应该抽上一支烟，这样就很适合拍照，适合被固定在某个镜头里，然后等人发现，再不小心被烧毁。想到这儿姜维把腰间的酒壶递了过去。

费祎接过来，道了声谢，拔开盖子就大灌了一口，然后不出意料地被呛到了，他弯下腰，酒液顺着嘴角和下巴流下来，很快被河面荡来的风吹干了，留下一片冰凉刺痛的触感。真正喝进去没多少，但费祎觉得没那么冷了，他的身体在风中展开，变成一张大剌剌的纸片。

“我得走了。”费祎把酒壶还给他，“谢谢哥。”然后转身显得很松快地往营地走。

姜维掀开酒壶，凛冽的香味在瓶口盘旋，跳舞一样。他沉默地注视着瓶口，突然说了句，“他已经死了，你知道吧。”

费祎顿住脚，只是稍稍停留了一会儿，又继续迈步。

“你别哭啊哥。”

4  
“我当然没有哭。”姜维后来跟钟会讲。

“费祎跑得飞快，成功从魏延那儿跑了出来，我们拔营往回走，魏延又跑得比我们快了，大家都觉得魏延该死，我们就追上他，杨仪跟他打，这个时候王平大喊了一声，诸葛亮已经死了，这句话就是那种，你知道吧，像是民妇跟比干说的，菜无心可活，人无心不可活，说他死了，他就从薛定谔的量子失踪态变成了个确定无疑的死人。这句话像是把魏延击垮了，他逃走了，最后又被杨仪派去的人追上，把头砍了下来。过程就是这么个过程。”

“什么跟什么嘛？”钟会躺在床上，不满地叫起来，“你讲故事也太差劲儿了。后来呢，你们跑到定军山找到他没有？”

姜维卧在床头灌了口酒，“算是找到了吧。我们到那儿以后只有谯周疯了似的一个人从成都跑过来了，大家都挺惊讶的。然后我们找了一圈，发现了一口棺，不知道是谁挖的冢，可能是他自己吧，棺旁落着一只他让我找过的模型，他自己做的，木头玩意儿，机关很复杂，怪兽似的，手掌大小，吹一口气就能在地上走。”

“他真厉害啊。”钟会眼睛亮亮的。

“说实话我不知道那个有什么用，我有一次问过他，他说他自己也不知道。”姜维说，“我们犹豫了很久然后打开了那口棺。”

钟会大大吸了口气，摒住了呼吸。

“里面什么都没有。没有他的尸体，没有他的影子，他整个人就像凭空消失了一样，里面只放了他的衣物和一叶竹笺，上面说谯周什么都知道，然后谯周就跟我们说，他死了。”

钟会哭了起来。

5  
这事说起来其实很简单。

诸葛亮跑去南征的时路过青石祠，看到旁边种了架葡萄，很稀有的长势，珠串浓密，个头也大，黑亮黑亮的，诸葛亮就走过去摘了一颗尝。南方自然多巫鬼之事，这下他也中招了，幻梦间他看到外面在下雨，远远望过去不见尽头，好像下雨成为了一件超时空的事情，来自过去的，现在的，未来的雨，从四面八方把一个空白的空间填满了，这样就没法判断一个确切的开始的时刻。面前又大又黑的葡萄被雨洗得发亮，但不为任何一个人的食欲而存在，没有人看见它，所有视线都被雾蒙蒙的雨拢住了。他呆在这个不存在的时空缝隙里，看到了18世纪的壁炉，柴火正烧得旺盛，让窗玻璃上的水雾集结成滴，俶尔坠下，然后他明白过来这是他们在荆州的某个下雨的黄昏，他和刘备正躺在床上一边看话本一边吃橘子，时间如同一张网，把他们都扣在此时此刻了，两个人忘记了过去，不再关心屋外某处黑色的发亮的葡萄，也从更遥远的，烈火灰烬一般的未来中逃逸出来，只让雨环伺周身。

但是他已经死了。诸葛亮想。

山鬼慢慢在他身后成形，妖雾般凝结，聚散。“那么你愿意付出身躯，付出生命的锚定点，付出惨痛的失败，去找到他吗？”

诸葛亮没有回答。过了一些简短的时刻，人们看到他拿起刀砸向山石，稳稳地，经过精确计算地扎入山的血肉里。

“这就是他为什么突然失踪的原因。”陶弘景把《古今刀剑录》递给弟子。“他以刀为咒，为誓，为证，才能付出他必须付出的代价，回到建安十二年去找他。”

“您为什么知道这些？”弟子问。陶弘景没有回答。

此说当然漏洞百出，比如为什么青石祠边会种着葡萄，为什么诸葛亮就毫无戒心地去尝了，以及那个18世纪的壁炉怎么会凭空出现在他不存在的记忆里——但弟子没再讲这个，他转而对陶弘景说出他的推测。

“我认为，有两种可能。第一种，就是如您所说，他成功抛下了尸身，这样他就变得无比轻巧，可以在建安十二年至建兴十二年间不断重生，过着和他遇到刘备以来一模一样的生活，但他跑得太快，以至于把记忆都丢下了，这样每一次重生就像新的一样，把他完全锚定在此时此刻了。”弟子继续说，“第二个可能就是我的凭空猜想了，他跑去了荷兰的海边，不再像生前那样不断地钻进各式各样的隐秘山洞，他变成了他小时候的样子，捡来很多木头做一些不知道有什么用的模型，巨兽一样，海风一吹，就沿着海滩跑向各式各样的远方。”

“你说得对。”陶弘景说道。

6  
姜维剧烈地咳嗽起来。

他伏倒在钟会的尸体上，注视着那张毫无意义的脸上空洞的双眼。他变得破碎，变成破败的屋宇，变成他说过的令人难以忍受的刺耳的样子，血从四面八方的空洞中涌出来。

他的身体如纸片般折叠，咳到几乎要把内腹掏空。

“后来我带着他的梓宫从永安往成都走，当时是夏天，尸体保存得再好，依然有股并不好闻的味道，然后我就知道棺里的那个已经不是他了。”诸葛亮说，“那一个月里我做得最多的事情就是走路，来回走，打转走，绕圈走，比别人多走了足足三倍的路程，主要是因为我肠胃不好，难以消化，那个时候我就了悟，我明白是他把我推进门里，然后我就开始看到我自己，然后我就必须走路，说话，做一些我自己也不明白有什么意义的事，来帮助我消化掉身体里过于庞大的东西。”

他跪在地上，想明白了一些需要用死亡方可填补的哲学知识，比如说他同样被别人的死推进了门里，开始逼视镜子，看到自己，试探自己，了解自己，熟悉自己，习惯自己，如同习惯死亡一样。死并不是一瞬间的事，是对死者的爱本身把他死的终结变成了自己死的开始，这对他和对我来说，是完全同构的。

丞相。他想。老师。他想。卧龙先生。他想。孔明。诸葛亮。诸葛亮。

魏兵愤怒的叫喊同刀刺一起一下一下洞穿了他的身体，他彻底倒下来，终于咳出了他咽喉里那片肿大的、血雾朦胧的、干涩的骨头，如一尾鱼一般扑向血迹斑驳的地面，挣扎着，甩动着美丽的鳍一点点死掉。

我还是没有消化掉死亡。他想。

完


End file.
